


Under the Night Sky

by ariesxdraco



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Cliche, Engagement, Fluff, Jovember 2018, Jovente, M/M, Marriage Proposal, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: A cliche beach date and a proposal under the moon and stars.





	Under the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for JOVEMBER's DAY 7 prompt. Proposal/marriage. This isn't exactly proofread. Kumbaga, nadaanan lang ng mata ko. Sorry for any mistakes. Especially in grammar. Enjoy reading!
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.

 

Tonight was a special one for both Joven and Vicente. They’re celebrating their 8th anniversary but Vicente was the most excited between the two of them. A month before their anniversary, he insisted that he’ll handle their date for their 8th year because he’s got something planned.

 

He will be proposing to Joven during their anniversary. Vicente realized that it is finally time for them to take the next step. Hopefully, Joven thinks the same. Of course, he thought about his plan over and over again. It’s a big step after all.

 

After he has finally decided, he immediately told his parents about it and easily got their blessing. His parents absolutely adore Joven. Then he told Joven’s parents where he almost got a heart attack when Antonio and Isabel went really quiet and just stared at him. When the two burst in to laughter, it was like a heavy weight was taken off of his shoulders.

 

Vicente then told their friends. He felt like he was taken back to those days when he was still courting Joven because Remedios and Felicidad went into their protective mode and threatened him again. Meanwhile, the Del Pilar brothers were quite chill about it saying that they have been expecting it for over a year now. Julian even joked that he thought Goyo would be the first one to get married. So, they congratulated him and even offered their help but Vicente kindly rejected it.

 

The two of them decided to have a vacation to celebrate their anniversary and Vicente brought them to a private resort in Baler. Though, Joven scolded him because they didn’t need to be in a private resort but he said that he only wanted to have absolute privacy with him during their stay.

 

They’re currently walking to where Vicente is planning to initiate his plan and Joven is losing his patience.

 

“Alam mo, may tinatago ka talaga eh,” Joven accused, “Spill the beans, Enteng.”

 

Vicente laughed and shook his head, he tugged Joven by the waist then pressed a kiss against his cheek, “Ayan ka naman, ‘Ven. Patience, mahal, okay? Malapit na tayo and for the last time, wala akong tinatago sa’yo. Magdidate lang tayo kasi huling gabi na natin.”

 

Joven looked at him suspiciously causing the older to laugh even more. His boyfriend gets so cute when his curiosity is trying to eat him alive.

 

“Oh, ayan. Dito na tayo,” Vicente announced, took the blanket that was on top of the basket he was holding, placed the basket down and laid the blanket on the sand for them to sit on, “Halika nga dito,” he called to his lover as soon as he sat down.

 

Joven sat beside him and stared at the small waves that was crashing on the shore. They were far away from the few people that were chilling on the beach despite it being already nighttime. It was only the two of them around in that area with just the moon and stars as their only source of light. It was lovely.

 

“Magdidate kamo tayo? Kaya ba dala mo yang basket na ‘yan?” Joven asked curiously and nodded at the basket beside Vicente.

 

Vicente grinned and grabbed the basket, opening it to take out its contents, “10 points goes to Joven Hernando!” he teased, “I brought champagne. Still chilled, might I add. And…chocolate covered strawberries! Thanks to room service,” Vicente finished with a sly smile and popped open the bottle of champagne then handed the champagne flute to the younger.

 

Joven laughed, took the glass that was being offered to him, and held it carefully while Vicente pour the liquor in it, “This is so cliche, Enteng.”

 

“Well, I remember you telling me that you love beach dates like the ones you see in chick flicks. So, here we are. A classic beach date. Kaya kong maging cliche para sa’yo, Joven,” Vicente answered with a small grin and pressed a chaste kiss against Joven’s lips.

 

The young lad flushed and took a sip from his glass after Vicente pulled back. He was then offered the container of strawberries. He grabbed one but held it in front of Vicente. The man furrowed his eyebrows but took a bite out of it then placed the tupperware between them.

 

The two remained quiet. The silence that settled between them was comfortable. They were completely content with just each other’s presence. From time to time, Joven would feed Vicente strawberries and the other way around. They cherished the moment they’re in because they both know that as soon as their vacation is over, they would be too busy to do this again.

 

“Salamat, Vicente,” Joven broke the silence after awhile.

 

“Hm? Saan?” Vicente asked while looking at him.

 

Joven gestured around them, “Dito. For the vacation. For the beach date.”

 

Vicente chuckled softly, “You don’t need to thank me, ‘Ven. I did these all for you. Nag-enjoy ka ba?” he inquired.

 

Joven gave him a sweet smile and nodded, “Kaya nga ako nagti-thank you.”

 

Vicente made a sound of protest and took the champagne flute from Joven’s hand and placed it down beside the basket along with his own glass. He removed the strawberries between them then placed it back inside the basket.

 

He framed Joven’s face with his hands and muttered, “No. Thank _you_. Thank you for giving me a chance all those years ago. Sa sobrang gago ko noon, ‘di ko akalain na hahayaan mo kong ligawan ka at sasagutin mo pa ako. Thank you kasi for eight years, you accepted me, love me, and took care of me. Siguro kung hindi ka dumating sa buhay ko, ako pa rin yung Vicente na hindi marunong magseryoso sa isang relasyon. You showed me what love really is, Joven. Thank you for that.”

 

Joven was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. What he just heard from his boyfriend overwhelmed him so he just smiled fondly at the man. Vicente smiled back at him and claimed his lips into a kiss.

 

After all these years, kissing Joven was always like the first time their lips touched. The world seemed to stop and they were only aware of each other’s presence.

 

Vicente gently laid Joven down on the blanket without breaking their kiss. He felt Joven’s arms circle around his neck to pull him closer and so he did. The younger tilted his head to the side to deeper their kiss.

 

Vicente was so tempted to just keep on kissing his lover but he still needs to do his plan. That is the reason why he brought Joven here after all.

 

He could feel his heart hammering against his chest. All he needs to say those words to Joven and wait for his answer.

 

_This is it, Vicente. Wala nang atrasan._

 

Vicente pulled back and pressed his forehead against Joven’s. They were both panting for air. He opened his eyes and stared at Joven who still have his eyes closes. He swallowed the lump forming on his throat and licked his lips.

 

“Marry me, Joven?” he whispered.

 

Joven opened his eyes and met his gaze. Surpise was visible on the young man’s face. He was clearly not expecting Vicente’s question.

 

“Vicente,” Joven gasped out.

 

Vicente reached for the velvet box inside the basket without tearing his eyes away from Joven. He held the box in front of the lad and opened it to reveal a simple silver ring with a really small diamond in the middle.

 

“Will you marry me, Joven Hernando?” Vicente repeated, his hands slightly shaking.

 

Joven was taking so long to answer and he kept on looking at the ring then back at Vicente. Tears were now pooling on the younger’s eyes. He opened his mouth and croaked out one word.

 

“ _ **Yes.**_ ”

 

Vicente released the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and shakily took the ring from its cushion, held Joven’s left hand and slipped the jewelry onto his finger. It fits perfectly.

 

Vicente held Joven’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Happy tears were running down their face and they’re definitely in cloud nine.

 

“Mahal na mahal kita, Joven,” Vicente mumbled against the younger lad’s lips.

 

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Enteng. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Joven answered back.

 

Vicente grinned and kissed his fiance again.

 

The thousand stars and the moon was the witness of their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think?
> 
> Check me out on twitter (@avocaries) for my other stories, AUs, and entries for Jovember 2018.


End file.
